Red and White
by Ettcon
Summary: Mord'Sith and love don't go together, but Cara is not a typical Mord'Sith. Kahlan's view on when Dahlia first appears and then it goes into AU. Cara/Dahlia Cara/Kahlan for now
1. Nothing Good Can Come

When that blonde Mord'Sith sauntered down the dirt path in the woods, Kahlan knew there was going to be trouble. Nothing good can come of a Mord'Sith trailing them. Richard had realized this and devised a plan. Now the four of them, Zedd, Cara, Richard, and herself were carefully concealed behind various trees and bushes.

Upon the signal from Richard, Cara leapt from her hiding place and onto the Mord'Sith. Kahlan and the others rushed forward and surrounded them. Cara struggled on top of the other woman for a moment and then pulled back to deliver a blow.

Before she could, however, the woman spoke, "Cara it's me." Her voice caused Cara to freeze for a moment.

Kahlan saw the confusion on Cara's face as her eyebrows knitted together as she responded, "Dahlia?"

"You know her?" Richard quickly asked.

The two Mord'Sith rose slowly without looking away from each other. Kahlan burned with curiosity as to why this woman knew Cara and what would make her try to find her now. Kahlan uncertainly pointed her dagger at Dahlia's throat.

Cara spoke steadily even though Kahlan could see the emotions rushing through her, "We served together for many years ."

Richard got straight to the point, "Why were you following us?"

Dahlia turned from Richard and spoke straight at Cara. "The true Lord Rahl is in danger. I need your help to save him."

"Darken Rahl may have used magic to come back to the world of the living but Richard is the true Lord Rahl," Cara shot back at her.

Dahlia shook her head and clarified, "I'm not talking about Darken Rahl or the seeker. I'm talking about your son."

Kahlan was astonished and turned to look at Cara hoping that she would deny this crazy claim. She had never heard her talk about a husband or whatever qualified as one for a Mord'Sith.

Richard was the only one of the group who wasn't speechless. He looked at Cara and asked, "You have a son?"

"Many Mord'Sith bear children," she snapped.

Dahlia cut in, "But not many bear children fathered by Darken Rahl."

Zedd and Richard were stunned but Kahlan felt the blow the most. Her breathing stopped and she almost fainted.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Richard inquired.

"It wasn't important," Cara said calmly though her expression told different.

Kahlan finally found her voice and asked, "What happened to the child?"

Cara turned away from her, "He was taken from me at birth."

Kahlan started to step forward to comfort her. "Cara, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she snapped back.

That stopped Kahlan in her tracks but she knew that Cara wasn't fond of comfort.

"It was considered an honor to be chosen by Lord Rahl," she said stepping back into her unfeeling Mord'Sith shield.

"Do you know where the baby was taken?" Richard questioned with caution.

Cara responded blandly, "Male children born to Mord'Sith are sent to be raised by the Dragon Corps to learn to fight for D'hara."

Dahlia stepped closer to Cara and said, "When Darken Rahl died, my sisters and I went to find the boy. We took him back to our temple and served him like the true Lord Rahl he will one day become, but a week ago our temple was raided by Sisters of the Dark."

"The Sisters' powers are useless against Mord'Sith," Cara said suspiciously.

"We thought so too but they've grown stronger," Dahlia said with an ironic smile. "We couldn't repel their magic. I was the only Mord'Sith to survive. The sisters took the boy. I tracked them to a retreat in the hills of Eritrane, but I knew I wouldn't be able to rescue him on my own." She paused, "So I came to find you."

"We have more important things to do than chase after a missing child," Cara simply said.

"Cara, there's nothing more important than your son. He's the future of D'hara and he needs your help," Richard said wisely. He stepped in front of Cara and faced Dahlia directly, "If you don't mind, I think we need to speak with Cara."

Dahlia contemplated for a moment then walked away silently.

Richard started talking but Kahlan didn't listen. She was watching Cara intently. It was only when Cara turned and looked at her did she realize that Richard was saying her name.

"I was asking you if you could tell if she was lying, Kahlan," he said.

"You know I can't read Mord'Sith," Kahlan sighed. "Do you trust her, Cara?" She was curious to hear her answer.

Cara turned to look at Dahlia who was standing just out of hearing range. Kahlan noticed how she was twirling her hair between her fingers as she thought.

"I knew her from before we served. She came from the same village, but now I can't be sure."

Richard stepped closer, "If she's telling the truth, this boy needs to be found." He raised his eyebrows with concern."

Cara glared back at him, "This could be a trap to lead you away from your quest."

Richard frowned and thought for a moment, "Then you and Kahlan go with her. Zedd will come with me and we will continue the search for the stone. Catch up with us when you can."

Cara's eyes flashed to the Mother Confessor's with slight fear in them. Kahlan saw the fault in her usual mask and turned her head down. Cara had never been fond of her but now she must really be upset that they were going to be traveling together. She thought after what happened with the wisp that their friendship had been improving. Apparently not.

Cara opened her mouth to protest but Richard silenced her with a hand. "That's an order, Cara," he declared defiantly.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Richard gave Kahlan a look of pity and wished her luck as the groups parted ways.


	2. Dancing Firelight

**AN: Here's a short chapter until I can think of something interesting that can come next. Suggestions?**

It was the most uncomfortable journey that Kahlan had experienced. The three women were completely silent. Kahlan tried walking beside Cara to start up a conversation but Cara's icy eyes froze her tongue.

It wasn't long before the sun had gone down and they stopped to make camp. Kahlan unpacked in silence but kept stealing glances in Cara's direction. Cara caught her once but instead of getting angry, she just said that she would take first watch.

Kahlan nodded, "Wake me up for the next watch."

She laid down on her bedroll eyeing Dahlia as she did. The other woman was building up a moderate sized fire but, like Kahlan, kept glancing over at Cara. She continued to glare at her until she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

When she thought her two companions were asleep, Cara settled against a large boulder. Her mind was whirring from the day's events. Just when her friendship with Kahlan was leading somewhere, Dahlia showed up. She didn't know what to feel let alone say to these two women. Cara sighed and looked up at the stars.

She was so distracted that she didn't even hear the Mord'Sith approaching. Dahlia laid a hand lightly on her shoulder. Cara didn't turn to look at her.

"Cara," she whispered. "I've missed you." She dragged her hand smoothly down Cara's arm.

Cara reached out and snatched the hand finally looking at the other blonde woman. Cara observed her light grey eyes. The firelight danced in them illuminating her porcelain face. It made Cara's heart tighten with pain at her closeness.

Dahlia was strikingly beautiful. The tight braid that held her light blonde hair was begging to be let loose, but Cara dared not touch her. If she did she was afraid of what would happen. Hah! She had never been afraid since she became a Mord'Sith, but now, standing next to Dahlia, she was scared to death.

She had loved Dahlia in another life. Now, Cara wasn't sure if that love would change her back into the woman she used to be.

Dahlia's eyes were shadowed and intense while she watched Cara. She licked her lips, "I'm glad you came with me. Are you?"

Cara looked away, "I'm not sure."

"I am," Dahlia whispered in her ear. She grabbed Cara's face and brought her in for a kiss.

It was sweet at first. Dahlia kissed her lightly and tenderly but she wanted more. Cara began to wrap her arm around Dahlia's back and she responded by tangling her fingers in Cara's blonde locks. She responded fervently until she heard an almost inaudible sound. Cara pulled away and searched for the cause of the noise.

Their camp looked just as it had all evening. Three bedrolls, a fire, and one sleeping Kahlan.

Still suspicious, Cara spoke but couldn't face looking at Dahlia's confused face. "You should get some rest. We'll need our strength for the rest of the journey."

Dahlia was about to argue but she knew Cara was right and went to lie down on one of the empty bedrolls.

Cara watched her until she was sure that she had fallen asleep. She then turned around and leaned against the boulder once more. There had been a definite sound, she was sure of it. It sounded like a small gasp.

Kahlan! She must've woken up on her own and saw the two of them. But why had she pretended to be asleep? Cara couldn't reason it out but one thing was sure, it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.


	3. Trust

**I promise I will write better chapters with something along the lines of romance soon.**

Kahlan woke up suddenly from a sound kick. She grunted and rolled over to face the culprit. Glaring she asked, "What was that for?"

Dahlia smiled smugly, "You're a sound sleeper. I already tried to wake you up with other means."

Cara stood between them, "At least try not to kill each other until we've finished what we need to do." She raised an eyebrow at the two fierce women. When neither of them moved she threw her hands up and walked off.

After Cara left, Kahlan got up and stood in front of the Mord'Sith. "I don't trust you."

She cocked her head, "The feeling is mutual, _Confessor_." She drawled out the last word with as much disdain as possible.

"Once we rescue this child, you better not stick around unless you want to know what it feels like to be confessed," Kahlan threatened.

Dahlia smirked.

Kahlan frowned.

"Hmm, there must be a reason why you would threaten me to leave," she lazily said. "And I think I understand why." Dahlia looked at Cara purposefully.

Kahlan shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't," she said sarcastically.

Cara walked over with everything already packed up. "Are you two not ready yet? We're wasting time!"

They quickly packed up camp and started off again. Dahlia set a fast pace in front of their group with Cara and Kahlan trailing behind.

Once again, the group was silent during their traveling until they stopped for a short break.

Cara sat on a fallen tree to catch her breath while Dahlia paced and Kahlan glared at her.

"You look nervous," Kahlan said suspiciously.

Dahlia froze, "I'm not nervous."

"Then why were you pacing?" Kahlan continued.

Cara noticed her uncharacteristic behavior, "You never pace."

Just then, dozens of Mord'Sith stepped out from behind trees and shadows surrounding the group of three.

"My sisters were late," she said simply.

Cara drew her agiels, "Why Dahlia?"

A look of regret flashed on her face, "I'm sorry Cara but soon you'll understand."

The other Mord'Sith were closing in. Cara leapt at the closest one in a flurry of jabs and kicks. Kahlan was fighting a losing battle herslf. She managed to confess one Mord'Sith but five came in her place.

Cara slammed her agiel across the face of a blonde Mord'Sith but she toppled to the ground from a kick to her back. Cara tried to get up but her arms were pinned and tied behind her back. She growled in frustration.

Dahlia pulled her up to her feet and Cara saw that Kahlan was in the same predicament. They were blindfolded and led for a while. They couldn't be sure how long because when their blindfolds were taken off, they were inside a dark cell.

Kahlan sighed and looked at her shackled arms, "I knew we shouldn't trust her."


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is going to start getting interesting. I hope so, at least.**

_Kahlan sighed and looked at her shackled arms, "I knew we shouldn't trust her."_

"You don't know her," Cara whispered. "She wouldn't do this. There has to be some other reason."

Kahlan saw the hurt behind her strong façade and she attempted to comfort her. Kahlan scooted over to where Cara was leaning against the stone wall and wrapped her arms around her.

Cara stiffened and spoke without facing the other woman, "What are you doing?"

Kahlan chuckled, "It's called a hug, Cara."

"And why do you think it is appropriate for you to give me one?"

Kahlan pulled back unhappily, "Look, Dahlia led us into a trap. She's obviously not trustworthy even though you still think she is. Now we need to figure out a way out of here." She got up to look for anything that could help them escape.

Cara stood up and looked at Kahlan with a fire in her eyes, "I love her."

Kahlan felt like she had been punched in the gut and words deserted her.

Cara continued because of her silence, "I don't expect you to understand but we were trained together. We kept each other strong and I _know _that she wouldn't do something like this. There must be some reason why she did and we just don't know what it is."

Kahlan couldn't process what Cara had said, "You…love her?"

The blonde looked at the dark haired woman. There was confusion and what sounded like hurt in her voice. She hesitated, "I do."

Kahlan slumped against the wall and felt despair sink in. She had no chance with Cara.

Cara sat next to her, "Just like you love Richard."

"Richard?" She thought of him for the first time since they had parted ways. It's true that at one time she had some sort of affection for him but it wasn't real love. She barely felt anything for him anymore. Not since Cara began slipping into her thoughts.

"Yes, the Lord Rahl," Cara insisted.

"Richard and I aren't in love. He may think so but…" She trailed off leaving Cara wondering what she would've said.

Three Mord'Sith burst into the room. One of them was Dahlia. The other two Mord'Sith unlocked Cara and Kahlan and shoved them out of the cell. They had to climb quite a few flights of stairs before coming to a large circular room.

It was lit by torches and had chains hanging from the ceiling. It was clear what their intent was. Kahlan and Cara looked at each other and had the same idea. It was only them and the three Mord'Sith in the room and their hands had been left untied.

Quickly Cara spun around knocking one Mord'Sith off balance. Kahlan leaped at Dahlia letting her anger out on the woman. She swung her fist hard and connected with Dahlia's face but an agiel hit her temple and her vision turned black.

Cara was having better luck. One Mord'Sith swung her agiel down at Cara but she sidestepped and grabbed the woman's wrist. She twisted until the Mord'Sith was forced to drop her agiel. Cara snatched it up and slammed it across her face. She then turned to attack the other but more Mord'Sith filed into the room. She readied herself to try and fight them off.

"Cara, I don't think you want to do that," Dahlia said calmly as she held her agiel to an unconscious Kahlan's throat. "Drop the agiel, Cara."

"Don't hurt her," Cara growled.

"Oh, she won't be hurt as long as you cooperate. Now, drop the agiel," Dahlia demanded.

Cara let the agiel slip through her fingers and allowed the Mord'Sith to seize her by her arms. They took her over to one pair of hanging chains and in minutes she was swaying from the ceiling by her wrists.

Cara was forced to watch as they did the same to Kahlan. Afterwards the Mord'Sith left one by one until only Dahlia was left.

"Why are you doing this, Dahlia?" Cara tried to keep her voice level but it betrayed her too.

Dahlia's expression turned soft, "Cara, don't you understand? They stole you from me and your sisters."

"They saved me after my sisters deserted me and left me for dead."

Dahlia stroked Cara's cheek softly, "Can't you see they've turned you against us." She leaned in and let her lips brush against Cara's.

It was brief but sincere, so much so that Cara wasn't sure what was right anymore. She leaned forward out of longing and grabbed Dahlia's lips with her own. Dahlia took her initiative as acceptance and kissed her fully. Cara couldn't remember what she was doing there until she heard Kahlan moan. It all came rushing back and she pulled away abruptly.

"No, Dahlia you did that yourself," Cara breathed fiercely.

Dahlia's breathing increased as she became frustrated, "The real Lord Rahl needs you. He sent me to deliver you at his feet as a fully compliant Mord'Sith. This isn't what I want to do but it's my duty." She circled Cara, tracing her agiel lightly across her back sending intense pain through her.

Cara remained stubbornly quiet apart from her ragged breathing. Dahlia walked back around to face her with sadness in her eyes. She leaned in and whispered, "I love you." She pulled away and plunged the agiel into her abdomen. With that, she began her rebreaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews. They make me smile and update sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a long day for Cara. Being broken once was enough and she didn't want to go back to that way of life. Dahlia had finally left for the night after hours of torture. Cara was broken physically but she vowed she wouldn't let her mind break too.

She had Kahlan's presence and that was enough to keep her from giving in. She was beginning to worry because Kahlan hadn't woken up yet and there was dried blood on the side of her face. Cara was sure she looked horrid too but her anger at Dahlia was only because she had hurt Kahlan.

That's when she realized that her love had changed. Dahlia was no longer whom she loved and maybe Kahlan felt the same. She _had_ said that she didn't love Richard. Perhaps Kahlan was trying to tell her something but she had told her that she loved Dahlia at the time! Cara kicked herself mentally.

She had to stop thinking. Kahlan was already driving her insane and she wasn't even conscious. Of course when she thought that, Kahlan mumbled something and opened her eyes.

Cara observed her long lashes flutter open and imagined that happening somewhere else. Perhaps on a nice, soft bed.

"Cara!" Kahlan gasped and interrupted her thoughts. "Cara who did this to you?"

"Calm down, Mother Confessor. I'm fine. The wounds are just on the surface. I can barely feel them."

She shot her a look that said: _You expect me to believe that?_

Kahlan looked at her intensly, "Cara, I want to know who did this?"

She hung her head, "Dahlia. You were right about her. She is not the woman I used to know."

Kahlan was fuming, "When I get out of these chains I'm going to kill her for hurting you like this."

"You don't get to have all the fun," I smirked playfully.

She smiled back but it didn't last. They were still both trapped without hope of escaping but they had each other. Eventually they managed to get a few hours of sleep but it didn't help much. Cara was woken by an agiel jammed under her chin and Kahlan was woken by her scream of pain.

They both glared at Dahlia. She smiled arrogantly back. She looked over at Kahlan, "So you've finally woken up Mother Confessor. Now you might be able to help Cara become a little more cooperative." Instead of beginning Cara's training, she walked over to Kahlan with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"Dahlia, no! You said you wouldn't hurt her," Cara blurted out.

Dahlia turned back slowly, "Yes, I said I wouldn't hurt her as long as you were cooperative. You have been far from compliant, my dear Cara."

"I'm not yours and I will never be."

Dahlia narrowed her eyes at the comment, "Now Cara, that is exactly why Kahlan is going to feel my agiel today. You haven't been listening."

With that, she spun and slammed her agiel across Kahlan's body. Kahlan gritted her teeth but still a small cry came out.

Cara couldn't watch Kahlan being tortured like she had been yesterday so she shut her eyes trying to block it out. She couldn't stop from hearing Kahlan's whimpers and shrieks. Tears began forming in her eyes and before she could stop she was begging.

"Please, Dahlia. I'll do anything. Please stop hurting her!"

Dahlia stopped in mid swing and smirked at Cara. Now, you are beginning to understand."

Just then there were shouts from the hallways leading into the room. Many Mord'Sith were running away from something. Wizard's fire shot through the hallway and in came Zedd followed by Richard.

Richard had his sword at Dahlia's throat in only a minute while Zedd released Cara and Kahlan from their chains. They were too weak to stand on their own so they had to lean on Zedd for support.

"Kill her," Cara demanded.

Richard looked uncertain but Dahlia smiled back at him only adding to his confusion.

"Hello brother," she said but her voice was much deeper. The image of Dahlia seemed to shimmer for a moment and then it was replaced with Darken Rahl.

Cara was shocked, "Where is the real Dahlia?"

Darken Rahl looked uninterested, "Oh, she was beside the cell that you were locked in. She wouldn't agree to trick you and I couldn't have her interfering. I just hadn't dispatched her yet. I've been busy." He nodded toward the two weak women.

Richard took in Kahlan's injuries and sent his sword whistling through the air towards Darken Rahl's head but as soon as it made contact, he disappeared. All that was left was his laughter echoing through the room.

Richard roared in anger but Zedd placed a hand on his shoulder, "We have to get out of here."

Cara refused to leave with the others, "We need to get Dahlia."

Richard nodded, "Zedd go with Cara and I'll go ahead and get Kahlan out of here."

Zedd and Cara reached the cells quickly and searched each one until they saw a crumpled red form in one corner.

"Dahlia?" Cara asked hopefully.

She lifted her head and Cara beamed. It was her.

"Zedd help me get her up," Cara said. They lifted her by her arms and hurried out of the temple. Cara felt the cool night air on her skin and was content. Although they were running from a temple containing Mord'Sith and her and Kahlan were extremely hurt. She couldn't be happier. Dahlia-the real Dahlia- was with her.

They joined up with Richard and Kahlan then stopped to rest.

Cara leaned against Dahlia for support while the others decided what to do.

Zedd finally came up with a good idea, "We need to rest in real beds for a while. I say we go to the nearest town and find their inn."

Richard agreed and they set off at a slow pace. They reached an inn just as the sun was rising and they got two rooms. Dahlia, Cara, and Kahlan were staying in one and Zedd and Richard were in the other.

Finally Cara would be able to spend some time with the real Dahlia. She was happy but very confused after recent events. Dahlia was with her and Kahlan too but what would happen next?

**Hmm, what will happen next? I have no idea :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a look at what happened when Richard and Kahlan left the temple... alone. ;)**

Richard helped Kahlan out of the temple. They hobbled over to a group of trees and collapsed on the ground. Kahlan landed ungracefully on top of Richard and tried to quickly to move away. He, instead, wrapped his arms around her.

Kahlan gave him an uncertain look, "Richard, what are you doing?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Being away from you made me worry all the time and when I saw you hurt and hanging from a ceiling I realized what you mean to me. I love you."

He moved his face closer to hers and she struggled to get away. He didn't notice and kissed her fiercely. She pulled away quickly and he looked hurt.

She couldn't face him, "Richard, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same for you."

"Oh," was all he could manage as he released her from his hold.

She winced as she moved away and leaned against a tree. She blushed and said, "I think I'm in love with someone else."

He raised his eyebrows in shock and exclaimed, "Zedd?"

Kahlan laughed at the idea, "No, of course not!"

He calmed down, "Well, who then?"

She bit her lip and mumbled, "I'm in love with Cara."

"Oh! Umm, does she feel the same?"

Kahlan sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm so confused."

"Well, I am disappointed that it wasn't me who held your affections but I think Cara would be a good match for you." He smiled sincerely and she returned it.

Just then, Zedd, Cara, and Dahlia came slowly over. Kahlan brightened at seeing Cara but her happiness disappeared when Dahlia and Cara sat closely next to each other. Her mood grew even worse when she saw them lean on each other contentedly.

It was decided that they were to go to the closest town but during the whole journey Kahlan moodily glared at Dahlia's back. Richard noticed and gave her a pitying look.

Finally, they reached an inn and paid for two rooms. She said goodnight to Richard and Zedd and followed Cara and Dahlia into their room. They each fell onto a bed and were asleep in minutes.

**I know this was extremely short but I have been having writer's block. You have no idea how many times I have already written the next chapter and each time I look over it and realize that it sucks. Soooo, I need suggestions on what will happen next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still having a bit of writer's block and I actually wrote this scene 9 different ways but I really want to wrap this story up. So here we go.**

Cara heard someone calling her name. It was very faint at first. She tried to focus on it but her mind felt like it was filled with tar. Thoughts were sucked into the black liquid and wouldn't come back out. She desperately hung on to the voice that broke through the tar pit. It was clear and beautiful but also pained. She frowned at the pain in the sweet voice but it was growing quieter. Finally, she couldn't hear it and she slipped back into a comatose state.

Kahlan was holding the blonde's hand and calling out her name in desperation. Cara had been asleep for 3 days already. Kahlan couldn't bear to see her lifeless form lying in bed day after day. The wounds on her body were painful to look at and hadn't improved at all.

Zedd had guessed that her injuries were the reason she wouldn't wake. She had suffered multiple blows to the head and probably had a concussion. Kahlan had stayed by her bed ever since Zedd had told her that. Dahlia, unfortunately, had too. Kahlan had been thinking about the other Mord'Sith lately. She obviously felt for Cara but she couldn't tell how much because she couldn't read her. She still didn't trust her though.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Dahlia asked suddenly.

"I didn't trust you before and it turned out it wasn't even you. So, no, I'm not sure I trust you yet." Kahlan thought she saw a bit of hurt in her eyes at her comment but she ignored it.

"That's true but you should realize that I would never harm Cara," Dahlia spoke with such ferocity that Kahlan struggled to hold her gaze. "You are a danger to her."

Kahlan was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You and your confessor powers could kill her. You shouldn't be around her."

Now it was Kahlan's turn to stare down the other woman, "You're the one who cause all this mess. If anyone shouldn't be around her, it's you!"

They both stood up and were preparing to tear each other apart when they heard Cara mumbling.

"I need you," she said quietly.

Kahlan rushed to her side, "Who do you need, Cara?"

She didn't answer. Kahlan kept asking until she was only crying out Cara's name over and over again. Cara had gone back into her lifeless ways and didn't move or speak.

Dahlia glared at Kahlan, "I will be back in a moment." She continued her glare as she left the room.

Kahlan easily forgot about her and went back to focusing on Cara. She stroked her cheek lightly and ran her fingers through her soft hair.

She had a sudden urge and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Cara, please come back to me." She pulled back and waited. It seemed like nothing had happened until Cara's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in her bed and looked around in wonder.

Kahlan was overjoyed and leapt onto the bed while embracing Cara in a huge hug. When she released the traumatized blonde, she quickly leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. She realized what she had done and pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry," Kahlan mumbled.

Cara still looked very confused and was about to ask her what just happened when Dahlia burst into the room. She smiled at Cara and sauntered over to her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

"Yes, you can see that I am," she responded curtly. "Now, would you two leave me alone so that I can get up?"

Kahlan laughed, "Cara, you can't really think that you can brush off being in a three-day coma like it was nothing. You shouldn't be doing anything for another few days."

"How was I supposed to know how long I've been asleep? You're overreacting anyways. I've had worse injuries before." To prove her point, Cara stood up and raised an eyebrow at Kahlan. "I'm fine," she said but when she began walking, she toppled over sideways.

Kahlan jumped up to help her but Dahlia got there first and warned Kahlan away with her eyes.

Dahlia smirked down at Cara and said, "Cara, you obviously are not fine. You need to rest and I will make sure you do."

Kahlan saw the stubborn expression on Cara's face and bit back a smile. She was so cute sometimes. Somehow, Dahlia managed to coax her back in bed. Cara folded her arms over her chest unhappily, "Can I at least get something to eat?"

Dahlia nodded and rushed off to find her some food. That left Kahlan awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

Cara eyed her expectantly, "Well, why isn't Richard keeping you in bed like I'm being forced to do?"

That wasn't what she had expected their conversation to be about but she went with it, "Because, unlike you, I can actually walk and I don't have a stubborn Mord'Sith taking care of me."

Cara smirked, "Oh, so you want me to take care of you then?"

Kahlan blushed, "No! I meant Dahlia. So, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," she simply replied.

"I'm sorry about kissing you. I was just relieved that you were awake. Really, it was nothing." Kahlan was also confused but she didn't dare say that the blonde was the reason for it.

At that moment, Dahlia burst in carrying plates of food and she set them all around Cara.

Cara looked terrified, "Dahlia, I can't eat all of this."

"You have been out for three days so you need the make up for lost meals." With that, she began shoveling food into Cara's mouth.

While they were busy, Kahlan tried to slip out of the room as inconspicuously as possible but Cara still noticed.

**Hmm their first kiss. A bit of a surprise to them both and to me lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Kahlan entered the other room they had purchased at the inn. It was where Richard and Zedd were staying. Kahlan went and sat on one of the chairs. She looked at the men and informed them, "Cara is awake."

Richard broke into a huge grin and got up to go out the door. Zedd followed but Richard glanced back at Kahlan who was still sitting. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I've already talked to her. You guys should go ahead," she had her Confessor's expression on so they couldn't tell what her true emotions were. Richard guessed they weren't good.

Dahlia noticed Cara watching Kahlan leave and her heart plummeted. "You love her," she said softly.

Cara snapped back to Dahlia, "I don't know why you would think that."

Dahlia scoffed, "I know you better than anyone. Cara, I know the look of your expressions changing." She crawled onto Cara's bed and approached her slowly. "If your emotions haven't changed, then…" She reached Cara who was pinned against the headboard of her bed. "You wouldn't just be lying there while I'm right here."

"You forget I've been in a 3 day coma," She responded with a raised eyebrow for effect.

"Of course," she sighed. "You're in a weakened state." She slid off the bed and pouted.

Cara broke when she saw Dahlia's adorable expression. She knew Cara couldn't resist it. "I'm strong enough for this," she said as she grabbed the back of Dahlia's head and crushed their lips together. She moaned at the pleasure of Dahlia's skilled lips but then she blacked out.

When she woke up, everyone was in the room. Zedd was reading in the corner, Richard was talking to Kahlan, Kahlan was glaring at Dahlia, and Dahlia was sitting next to the bed.

"Don't tell me it's been another three days," she moaned.

Richard laughed, "No, only half an hour. I think we should rest another few nights before traveling again."

Cara sat up in bed, quickly, "Are you meaning _we _should rest or _I _should rest because _I'm_ perfectly fine."

"Obviously," Dahlia said. "You can't even stay conscious. How do you hope to fight in this condition?"

Richard stood up and took charge, "Alright, we're staying another night and that's final. Cara, get your rest and we'll be in the room across the hall."

He led the rest of them out. Cara watched her leaving, but Kahlan didn't even look at her.

Richard and Zedd went down to the main part of the inn leaving Kahlan and Dahlia alone.

Kahlan glared at the mord'sith, "What did you do to her that made her black out?"

"Oh we were just catching up a bit," she winked at the confessor.

In an instant, Kahlan had grabbed Dahlia by the throat and slammed her against the wall, "Stay away from Cara."

Dahlia tried to laugh but her voice was constricted. Instead she choked out, "She loves me. She won't let you separate us."

Kahlan used her free hand to slap Dahlia across her cheek. She also released her and she slid to the ground gasping for air. "You don't deserve her," Kahlan spoke down at the breathless woman and stormed out of the room.

Dahlia was left hurt and with a bit of admiration for the strong confessor.


End file.
